Salvation
by Lady'Athena Jinguji de-Geminis
Summary: Ren & Helena Jinguji, son hermanos gemelos. Ren despertará sentimientos hacia ella, y ésta no sabe que hacer. Deberá escuchar lo que dicta su corazón o escuchara a su conciencia. 12 Chicas formaran el grupo llamado Myūzu (Musas) incluida Helena. Pairings: RenxHelena(OC), MasatoxTomo, OtoyaxHaruka. Habrá mas parejas en el lapso de la historia. Mucho humor, romance y más humor xD.
1. Prólogo

Salvation

**Prólogo**

**Disclaimer:** Uta no prince-sama, al igual que sus personajes, no me pertenecen, si no a Yukihiro-sama. (Si fueran míos, Masato y Tomo-chan serian pareja XD. La tonta de Haruka se quedaría con mi lindo Otoya. Y **Ren** sería mi esclavo sexual muajajajajajaja –ríe desquiciadamente- _*Recuperando la compostura* _En fin).

* * *

Diálogos.

_Pensamientos._

-Acciones-

Narración.

* * *

Era como siempre otro día normal en una de las academias más importantes del mundo en formar a futuros Idols y compositores, era la gran y prestigiosa Academia Saotome, cuyo fundador y director es el legendario Idol, Shining Saotome.

Como de costumbre cada estudiante estaba metido en sus deberes, excepto uno, al que se le hacía costumbre saltarse las clases.

Era nada más ni nada menos que el famoso Don Juan de la academia. **Jinguji Ren**.

El joven aspirante a Idol, se encontraba en el campo, con su espalda apoyada en el gran tronco de un imponente árbol que le daba una sombra tan cálida que se sentía reconfortante, con la vista fija en el horizonte, perdido en sus pensamientos.

_**Flashback.**_

_El pequeño Ren de no más de siete años, se encontraba en su habitación con la vista fija en su enorme pantalla plana, viendo los videos de su madre cantando._

_Era lo único que poseía de ella, ya que nunca la conoció. _

_El pequeño Ren tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, ya no aguantaba, nunca tuvo el calor de una familia. Siempre se sintió solo y eso no iba a cambiar._

_De repente la puerta se abrió violentamente, y por ella entró su padre, hecho una furia, le apago el televisor y sacó todos los videos que el pequeño poseía._

_-Cuántas veces te he dicho que no quiero que tengas los videos de __**ella**__ en mi casa. – lo reprendió duramente mientras salía azotando la puerta._

_El pequeño no aguanto más y rompió en llanto. Él, para su padre era invisible, nunca le dio cariño, siempre lo trataba de esa manera. _

_Para todo mundo el solo era el hijo de uno de los hombres más importantes de Japón. _

_Nunca tuvo amigos._

_Siempre estuvo solo, desde que la única persona que lo apoyaba y lo amaba incondicionalmente –y no se refería a su madre, no- fue separada cruelmente de su lado, cuando tenía cuatro años. Su querida hermana. Helena Jinguji. Su gemela._

_**Fin del Flashback.**_

-Helena. – Susurró con tristeza- ¿Dónde estarás?, ¿Cómo estarás?, ¿Con quién estarás? – Habló suavemente, dejando que las palabras se las llevará el viento.

Han pasado casi trece largos años, desde que vio por última vez a su pequeña hermana. Trece largos años en los que vivió en soledad. Trece largos años, desde que fueron separados cruelmente por su propio progenitor. Trece largos años, de vivir en tristeza y amargura.

Pensando en ella, todos los días, durante trece años.

Esa era su dura y triste vida. Desde, aquel _**maldito**_ día.

Esa era la vida de, _**Ren Jinguji**_.

_Hasta ese día. _

El día en que su vida cambiará completamente, está mucho más cerca de lo que cree. Al reencontrarse con _ella_. Con _**Helena Jinguji**_.


	2. Chapter 2: De vuelta en casa Part: 1

Quería tomarme un minuto para agradecerle a **Denisse Marukura **por su lindo y alentador review. Gracias por tomarte un tiempo para leer este fic raro y sin sentido que se me ocurrió mientras dormía XDDD. En fin, saludos desde Nueva Zelanda. Espero que este fic sea de tu agrado.

Este capítulo va dedicado a ti, Denisse-san.

**Disclaimer:** Uta no prince-sama, al igual que sus personajes, no me pertenecen, si no a Yukihiro-sama. (Si fueran míos, Masato y Tomo-chan serian pareja XD. La tonta de Haruka se quedaría con mi lindo Otoya. Y **Ren** sería mi esclavo sexual muajajajajajaja –ríe desquiciadamente- _*Recuperando la compostura* _En fin).

**-**Diálogos.

_Pensamientos _

-Acciones-

Narración.

*****~**Cambio de escenario**~*****

* * *

**Capítulo 1:** De vuelta en casa y nuevas compañeras. Parte 1.

*****~**Aeropuerto Internacional de Narita**~*****

**-**¡Onii-sama! –Gritó, una hermosa chica de un larguísimo cabello naranja -en medio de un grupo de paparazzis que le tomaban fotos a lo loco- mientras agitaba su mano derecha en el aire.- ¡Por aquí, Seiichirou-oniisama!

**-**¿Ehh? –Y ahí la vio, y aunque estaba rodeada de paparazzis, su cabellera naranja era visible entre tantas personas. Sólo conoce a dos personas con ese color de cabello y son sus hermanos menores. Ren y…... - ¿Helena-oneesan?

Si, definitivamente era ella. Su hermana menor. _Helena Jinguji. _Pero, ¿no se supone que ella viajaría a Tokyo dentro de tres días? ¿Qué hacia ella en Tokyo, antes de tiempo? Tendría que averiguar, pero después de salvarla de la prensa y de tantos hombres que estaban acosándola y pidiéndole un autógrafo. ¿Y quien no le pediría un autógrafo a Helena Jinguji? Es la supermodelo joven -con tan sólo 17 años- más hermosa y más famosa de París, nacida en Japón, obviamente.

No podía estar más orgulloso de tener una hermana tan exitosa y tan bella como ella. A pesar de estar trece años lejos de su familia, ella ha logrado triunfar en el mundo del modelaje. Con esa cabellera única, y ese largo aunque algo exagerado (Prácticamente, lo tenía más debajo de los muslos), una belleza indescriptible y unos encantadores ojos azules, que hipnotizaban a cualquier hombre (e incluso mujeres) que se le cruce en el camino, la hace la mujer más codiciada de la industria del modelaje europeo e incluso americano.

**-**Seiichirou, ¿deseas que vayamos por Helena-san? -Preguntó un hombre mayor, tal vez de unos cuarenta y tantos años.

**-**Sí, acompáñame por favor, Yusei-sama. –Pidió amablemente, el heredero de la familia Jinguji.

Yusei Wataru, un hombre amable, cariñoso, alegre, respetuoso, sincero, inteligente y sobre todo de un gran corazón, es el padre que siempre quisieron tener él y sus hermanos. Por eso lo trata con tanto respeto, es el hombre que le brindó el calor de un padre desde que tiene memoria. Sin duda alguna, un hombre maravilloso. ¿Qué sería de Seiichirou Jinguji sin Yusei Wataru? Es muy fácil de responder, sería la persona más infeliz y frívola de Japón. Yusei es un hombre alto, de cabello corto y castaño con algunos mechones blancos –obviamente, por la edad- de ojos tan verdes, como la misma madre naturaleza, y aunque tiene cuarenta y cinco años, tiene un aspecto algo más joven, debido a que se mantiene en forma.

Seiichirou y Yusei se pusieron en marcha, obviamente a paso elegante, ya que Seiichirou Jinguji es el heredero de una de las empresas más reconocidas de Japón y del mundo, y Yusei es su mano derecha. Sin duda alguna dos hombres que derrochan gracia y elegancia por donde sea que caminen.

Y como era de esperarse la prensa, los atacó a ambos –como fieras en busca de su presa- hablando todos al mismo tiempo, y pidiéndole fotos junto a Helena, entrevistas y muchas cosas que ellos no pudieron entender muy bien, debido a todo el barullo que habían armado las personas.

Helena al verlos a ambos suspiró aliviada, dejando ver en su fino y hermoso rostro una radiante y brillante sonrisa, que dejo embobados a los paparazzis y fans por igual. Y aún más al tenerlo a su lado, simplemente no tenía palabras para describir la alegría y todos los sentimientos mesclados que sentía en esos momentos, ver a su adorado hermano mayor y al hombre que le brindó su cariño, después de tanto tiempo era lo más hermoso que le pudo pasar en su joven vida. Pero, ahí definitivamente faltaba _**alguien**__._ Y ese _**alguien**_ era una persona muy parecida a ella, solo que versión masculina. Y ese _**alguien **_es **Ren Jinguji**.

**-**¡Ohhh, Seiichirou-oniisama, Yusei-sama! –Exclamó muy emocionada -tanto que estaba al borde del llanto- lanzándosele a los mencionados, sin siquiera pensarlo.

**-**¡Awww! –Exclamaron, algunos paparazzis y fans al ver la tierna escena. Algunos no perdieron tiempo y comenzaron a fotografiar esa escena tan conmovedora.

**-**¡Helena-sama! ¿Cómo se siente volver a ver a su familia, después de tanto tiempo? –Preguntó un reportero con un micrófono en mano, mientras su asistente grababa todo, transfiriéndolo en vivo.

**-**¡Seiichirou-sama! ¡Yusei-sama!, ¿Hace cuánto que no ven a Helena-sama? –Preguntó otro reportero.

**-**Lo siento mucho, Seiichirou-oniisama, Yusei-sama. –Comenzó a hablar la bella pelinaranja- ¡Es que estoy tan feliz!

**-**No te preocupes, Helena-oneesan. –Dijo con una radiante sonrisa.

**-**¡Seiichirou-sama! ¿Es verdad que ustedes están separados desde hace trece años? ¿Cómo se siente después de volver a verla? ¿Seiichirou-sama usted tiene prometida? ¿Helena-sama, usted tiene novio o alguien que le interese? ¿Qué la hizo venir a Japón? –Y así siguieron los paparazzis, haciendo preguntas sin sentido por un buen rato, mientras los mencionados contestaban unas que otras preguntas, y se hacían los desentendidos con respecto a su vida íntima.

**~ ~ ~ *** Academia Saotome - Clase S *** ~ ~ ~**

**-**Muy bien alumnos hoy les tengo una noticia. –Comenzó a hablar nada más ni nada menos que el famoso ex-idol, ahora actor, Riuya Hyuga-sensei, encargado de la clase S. –Tenemos cinco nuevos estudiantes. Son cuatro chicas y un chico. Adelante, pasen por favor.

Hasta ese momento, Ren Jinguji, Syo Kurusu y Tokiya Ichinose estaban totalmente desinteresados con respecto a los nuevos estudiantes.

Hasta que por la puerta cruzaron tres chicas que no pasaban más o menos de los 16 años y eran casi de la misma altura que Syo Kurusu, tenían un aspecto adorable (algo tipo lolitas xD). Luego les siguió un chico pelinegro de ojos violeta muy guapo, que le saco muchos suspiros a las chicas de la clase S. Y finalmente una chica algo alta, de pelo negro liso y largo (hasta las caderas) y ojos violetas (penetrantes y fríos, lo que llamo la atención de Tokiya Ichinose) era una chica muy pero muy hermosa, tenía puesto su uniforme impecablemente, al parecer era perfeccionista (Igual a cierto peliazul de la Clase S) los chicos quedaron babeando al ver semejante escultura de mujer, unos suspiraban, y otros tenían cara de idiotas al ver a las otras tres adorables chicas, y ni hablar de las chicas que parecían histéricas acorralando al pobre chico nuevo.

**-**Chicas. –Dijo Hyuga-sensei, suspirando pesadamente.- Siéntense, por favor. Voy a presentarles a los nuevos estudiantes.

**-**Está bien, Hyuga-sensei. –Dijeron las chicas al unísono, desanimadas por no hablar con el chico nuevo.

**-**¡Muy bien, ahora escúchenme! –Exclamó el famoso actor a viva voz.

**-**Ella es Akemi Sayaka, tiene 14 años y viene de Yokohama. –Al decir esto pasó una de las tres adorables chicas, de baja estatura, cabello rubio cenizo hasta los hombros y unos bellos ojos color verde.

**-**¡Hola! Es un placer conocerlos. –Exclamó alegremente, la chica de nombre Akemi, haciendo que los chicos y algunas chicas exclamaran un** "Awww" **por el aspecto dulce y adorable de la chica.

_Continuara…_

* * *

¡Hola! XD.

Aquí está la primera parte del capítulo uno, mañana publicare la segunda parte, no se preocupen tal vez llegue a hacer dibujos de las chicas que aparecerán en la historia y coloque una ficha de información sobre ellas.

Que disfruten, esta rara historia.

SAYONARA!


	3. Chapter 3: De vuelta en casa Part: 2

**Disclaimer:** Uta no prince-sama, al igual que sus personajes, no me pertenecen, si no a Yukihiro-sama. (Si fueran míos, Masato y Tomo-chan serian pareja XD. La tonta de Haruka se quedaría con mi lindo Otoya. Y **Ren** sería mi esclavo sexual muajajajajajaja –ríe desquiciadamente- _*Recuperando la compostura* _En fin).

**-**Diálogos.

_**Pensamientos**__. _

-Acciones-

Narración.

*****~**Cambio de escenario**~*****

* * *

**Capítulo 1:** De vuelta en casa y nuevas compañeras. Part: 2.

**~~~***Academia Saotome – Clase S***~~~**

-Ella es Saki Chie, tiene 15 años y viene de Yokohama. –Pasó otra de las tres adorables chicas, de cabello castaño oscuro y suelto –algo rebelde y hasta la espalda- y ojos color miel, también era bajita de estatura.

-¡Ohayo! –Exclamó enérgicamente- Yo soy Saki, pero mis amigos me dicen "Sa-chan", y seré una gran idol.

Y otra vez los chicos y chicas exclamaron otro **"AWWW"** por la adorable actitud de esa linda chica.

-Sí, si como sea, ella es Akari Minami, 15 años y también viene de Yokohama. –Y pasó la última de las tres adorables chicas tipo lolitas. De cabello castaño claro y algo largo –hasta la espalda- en dos coletas bajas una a cada lado de los hombros y ojos verdes, y al igual que las otras dos de baja estatura.

De verdad eran adorables, los chicos tenían ojos de corazones y se decían incoherencias entre ellos, mientras las chicas exclamaban un **"KAWAII". **

-¡Hola! –Exclamó alegremente. Al parecer las tres chicas lolitas eran muy alegres.- Yo soy Akari, pero me dicen "Aka-chan", yo también seré una gran idol.

Y cuando Hyuga-sensei miro en la dirección donde estaba el nuevo estudiante, milagrosamente había desaparecido. Y luego volteo a ver a otra esquina y ahí estaba siendo acosado por las locas de la clase S. El pobre estaba contra la pared con seis chicas acorralándolo. Hyuga-sensei miraba con una gran gota en la cabeza –estilo anime- al igual que las tres chicas nuevas. Pero, raramente la pelinegra tenía una mirada muy sombría que daba miedo.

-Chicas, por favor siéntense. –Pidió, dándose con la palma de su mano en la cara y suspirando cansadamente, de verdad que tenía alumnas muy despistadas.

-El chico aquí presente, es Daisuke Yukihisa, 16 años y viene de Osaka anteriormente vivía en Samara-Rusia y quiere ser compositor. –Y pasó adelante el guapísimo chico, haciendo una leve reverencia. Y como por arte de magia todas las chicas comenzaron a gritar histéricamente, unas diciendo vulgaridades (XD), otras que amenazaban con lanzársele encima, otras con corazones en los ojos y babeando, otro grupo de chicas locas que sacaron carteles -de quien sabe dónde- que tenían dibujados muchos corazones y a Daisuke en medio.

Y quien no haría escandalo con un chico tan guapo como lo es él. Primero, tenía un cabello negro corto muy bello. Segundo, unos ojos violetas muy hermosos. Tercero, una altura de más o menos 1:76, obviamente era mucho más alto que su propia hermana mayor. Cuarto, un cuerpo muy bien formado. Quinto, era muy educado, elegante y algo tímido (Lo que lo hacía encantador *¬*).

-Y por último, la señorita Sumire Yukihisa, 18 años, y viene de Osaka anteriormente vivía en Samara-Rusia, es bailarina profesional y quiere ser idol. Además es la hermana mayor de Daisuke-kun. –Terminó de hablar Hyuga-sensei y pasó adelante la hermosísima pelinegra que tenía reflejos morados en su lacio y largo cabello –hasta las caderas- con dos largos mechones a cada lado de su pecho –y le llegaban hasta el ombligo- y su flequillo de corte recto en la frente, hermosos y penetrantes ojos morados, y de más o menos 1.68 o 1:69 de altura. Lo que más resaltaba de ella a parte de su inigualable belleza y frialdad era ese cuerpo de diosa griega, y sobre todo sus enormes senos que resaltaban aún más en su perfecto y pulcro uniforme.

-Espero que nos llevemos bien compañeros.-Dijo la pelinegra haciendo una leve reverencia –Al parecer ambos hermanos son muy educados- y con una voz de ángel, aunque no mostraba sentimiento alguno, solo frialdad.

_**Vaya, vaya, parece que tenemos un hermoso cubito de hielo, es igual o peor que Icchi**_**.** –Pensaba divertido, Jinguji Ren.

_**Hmp, es una bruja, pero quien se cree**_. –Pensaba molesto, Ichinose Tokiya. (**N/A:** Pero quien lo creería del cubito de hielo de Tokiya XD, ¡HAY EL AMOUR!)

_**¡ES UNA ENGREIDA! Pero, no puedo negar que es una creída algo bonita, y ni hablar de las otras tres raras**_ –Pensaba un muy exaltado, Kurusu Syo con respecto a las nuevas estudiantes.

-Chie-san, Minami-san, Sayaka-san, por favor tomen asiento en los pupitres que están al lado de Kurusu Syo. –Y diciendo esto, señalo al aludido que solo hizo un mohín y volteo su rostro –fingiendo desinterés- .

¡Si, Hyuga-sensei! –Exclamaron las tres aludidas al unísono, al parecer estaban conectadas de alguna forma XD.

La ojiverde Akari Minami, tomó asiento en el pupitre vacío al lado de Syo, mientras la rubia de nombre Akemi Sayaka, se quedó en el pupitre vacío que estaba al frente de la castaña de las coletas y por último la castaña ojimiel, Saki Chie se quedó en el pupitre que estaba al lado de la castaña ojiverde.

-Sumire-mizu (señorita) por favor, tome asiento en el pupitre que está en medio de Jinguji-san e Ichinose-san. –Señalo a los aludidos, Ren le guiño un ojo, mientras Tokiya mantenía el ceño fruncido.

-Como diga, con su permiso Hyuga-sensei. –Hizo una leve reverencia y se marchó al lugar que le correspondía.

-Con permiso, Jinguji-san, Ichinose-san. –Hizo otra leve reverencia –Si, definitivamente es muy educada- y se sentó en su lugar de una manera muy elegante y delicada a la vez.

_**Hmp, el hecho de que sea muy educada e incluso algo bonita, no le quita lo bruja. **_–Pensaba con molestia. Definitivamente la actitud de esa chica lo molestaba de sobremanera. (**N/A:** ¡Hay el AMOR! Es tan bello. Puedo oler AMOR en el aire entre estos dos cubitos de hielo *_recibe un golpe de quien sabe quién_* WAAAAA! TT_TT).

_**A parte de bella es muy educada la cubito de hielo, vaya que sorpresa, tengo la sensación de que se entenderá muy bien con Icchi**_. –Pensaba muy divertido el chico sexy de la academia Saotome. Obviamente, Ren.

(**N/A:** Tienes razón mi amado REN *¬* sí que se entenderán MUY BIEN. *_Sonríe malévolamente_* De eso me encargo YO o me dejo de llamar Alexandra. **Ren:** Oye ¿y yo que? No me dejaras de lado o ¿sí? También quiero ayudarle a Icchi y a Sumi-chan _*Le guiña un ojo, de manera muy sensual*_ **YO:** _*Sostiene un pañuelo en su nariz, para detener la potente hemorragia*_ Etto…etto… Claro que sí, lo que quieras. Soy tu esclava. **REN:** Muy bien, así me gusta, por eso eres mi loca favorita. _*Sonríe muy sensualmente*. _**YO:**_ *Se desmaya*_).

-Yukihisa-kun, por favor tome asiento al frente de su hermana Sumire-san. –Y el aludido ni corto ni perezoso –o mejor dicho educado y elegante- hizo una leve reverencia, seguido de un "Si, Hyuga-sensei" y se marchó a su lugar.

-Con su permiso, Jinguji-san, Ichinose-san, Sumi- starshaya (Hermana mayor en ruso). –Los chicos asintieron levemente con la cabeza. Mientras la chica por primera vez desde que cruzo la puerta, suavizo su frio e inexpresivo rostro y SONRIO. Si, fue una dulce y hermosa sonrisa dedicada solo para su Otōto (hermano menor).

-Adelante, Daisu- mladshiy (hermano menor en ruso). –Dijo, con una radiante y sincera sonrisa, que dejo aturdidos a todos los chicos, incluso Hyuga-sensei y Ren, y sobre todo al cubo de hielo de nombre Tokiya Ichinose. Ya que todos pensaban que era una chica sin sentimientos y más fría que la Antártida, el Ártico y Siberia juntos.

El pelinegro, solo respondió con otra bella sonrisa, que terminó por enloquecer a las chicas, que de por sí ya estaban locas.

_**Vaya, vaya al parecer la debilidad de "Sumi-sama" es su hermano y yo que creí que era una bella dama sin sentimientos, pero al parecer me equivoque**_. –Pensaba, mientras dibujaba una sonrisa, divertido por todo lo que ocurría.

_**Pero, que chicas más raras.**_ –Pensaba algo inquieto Syo con respecto a las otras tres chicas de aspecto lolis.

-¡Hola, Kurusu-san! –Saludó muy enérgicamente la chica de las coletas.

-Etto… Hola, Minami-san. –Respondió al saludo algo incómodo.

**~~~***Mansión de la familia Jinguji***~~~**

-Seiichirou-niisama, quiero ir a la Academia Saotome. –Dijo, la pelinaranja con cierta timidez.

-Pero, ¿Por qué quieres ir? Ya tienes una carrera como modelo profesional, ¿no? –Cuestionó, algo extrañado por la decisión de su hermana menor.

-Yo lo sé, Seiichirou-niisama. Pero, yo amo la música y hace poco me di cuenta que quiero ser una gran idol, por eso estoy aquí, para cumplir mi sueño. Pero, sobre todo los extrañaba mucho ya no quiero que estemos separados. Te extrañaba mucho Nii-sama, y a Yusei-sama y a Ren-oniichan. –Dijo, con tristeza en su voz y con la cabeza levemente agachada.

-Seiichirou, deja que vaya, mira que ella está aquí por un gran sueño. ¿Sabes? Me recuerda mucho a Ren y no es solo por su apariencia al ser gemelos. Si no, porque ambos comparten el mismo sueño. Creo que la gente tiene razón, al decir, que los gemelos no pueden estar separados y que de alguna forma siempre están unidos. –Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Siempre encuentras la manera de convencerme, Yusei-sama. –Susurro, mientras suspiraba.- De acuerdo Helena, irás a la Academia Saotome. Pero, será a partir de la próxima semana, tengo que encargarme de todo. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

-Como tú digas. Gracias, niisama. –Dijo sonriéndole como cómplice a Yusei.

Y así comienza la gran desventura (XD) de Sumire, Helena, Akari, Saki, Akemi y el chico lindo Daisuke.

* * *

_Continuará…._

Holaaaaaaa! XD

Aquí estoy yo con otro capítulo de esta rara historia! XDDDDDDDDD….

Nos vemos en el próximo queridas lectoras… *_*

SAYONARA!


End file.
